yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/26
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 26-قُلِ اللَّهُ أَعْلَمُ بِمَا لَبِثُوا لَهُ غَيْبُ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالْأَرْضِ أَبْصِرْ بِهِ وَأَسْمِعْ مَا لَهُم مِّن دُونِهِ مِن وَلِيٍّ وَلَا يُشْرِكُ فِي حُكْمِهِ أَحَدًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 26-Kulillâhu a'lemu bimâ lebisû, lehu gaybus semâvâti vel ard(ardı), ebsır bihî ve esmı', mâ lehum min dûnihî min veliyyin ve lâ yuşriku fî hukmihî ehadâ(ehaden). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kulillâhu (kuli allâhu) : de ki Allah * 2. a'lemu : en iyi bilir * 3. bimâ : şeyi (ne kadar) * 4. lebisû : kaldılar * 5. lehu : onundur * 6. gaybu es semâvâti : semaların gaybı * 7. ve el ardı : ve yeryüzü, arz * 8. ebsır : en iyi görür * 9. bihî : onu * 10. ve esmı' : ve en iyi işitir * 11. mâ : yoktur * 12. lehum : onların * 13. min dûni-hi : ondan başka * 14. min veliyyin : bir velî, bir dost * 15. ve lâ yuşriku : ve ortak etmez * 16. fî hukmi-hi : kendi hükmünde (hükmüne) * 17. ehaden : birisi, bir kimse Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 26-De ki: Ne kadar yatıp kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir; onundur göklerdeki ve yeryüzündeki gizli şeyler, tam görüştür onun görüşü ve tam duyuştur duyuşu. Ondan başka bir dost ve yardımcı da yoktur onlara ve hükmüne hiçbir kimseyi ortak etmez. Ali Bulaç Meali * 26-De ki: "Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O, ne güzel görmekte ve ne güzel işitmektedir. O'nun dışında onların bir velisi yoktur. Kendi hükmünde hiç kimseyi ortak kılmaz." Ahmet Varol Meali * 26-De ki: "Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O ne güzel gören ve ne güzel duyandır. Onların O'ndan başka hiçbir dostları yoktur ve O hükmüne kimseyi ortak etmez." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 26-De ki: 'Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını en iyi Allah bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'na aittir. O, ne mükemmel görendir! O ne mükemmel işitendir! İnsanların O'ndan başka dostu yoktur. O, hiç kimseyi hükümranlığa ortak kılmaz.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 26-De ki: “Kaldıkları süreyi Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybını bilmek O’na aittir. O, ne güzel görür; O, ne güzel işitir! Onların, O’ndan başka hiçbir dostu da yoktur. O, hükmüne hiçbir kimseyi ortak etmez.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 26-De ki: Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gizli bilgisi O'na aittir. O'nun görmesi de, işitmesi de şâyanı hayrettir. Onların (göklerde ve yerde olanların), O'ndan başka bir yöneticisi yoktur. O, kendi hükümranlığına kimseyi ortak etmez. Edip Yüksel Meali * 26-'Onların orada ne kadar kaldıklarını ALLAH daha iyi bilir,' de. Göklerin ve yerin tüm gizemleri O'nundur. O ne güzel Görendir! O ne güzel İşitendir! Onların O'ndan başka bir yardımcısı yoktur. O, hükmüne kimseyi ortak etmez. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 26-De ki: «Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir!» Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'na aittir. O Öyle güzel görür, öyle güzel işitir ki, onlara O'ndan başka yardımcı yoktur; O hiçbir kimseyi hükmünde ortak kabul etmez!» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 26-Allah, de: ne kadar durduklarını daha iyi bilir, Göklerin Yerin gaybi onundur, o, öyle güzel görür öyle güzel işitir ki!... Bütün onlara ondan başka velâyet eden yoktur, o, kimseyi hukmünde teşrik de etmez Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 26-De ki: «Ne kadar durduklarını Allah Teâlâ daha iyi bilendir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nun içindir. O ne güzel görür, ne güzel işitir! Onlar için O'ndan başka bir yardımcı yoktur ve hükmünde hiçbir kimseyi ortak kılmaz.» Muhammed Esed * 26-De ki: "Onların (orada) ne kadar kaldığını en iyi Allah bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gizli gerçekleri (yalnızca) O'nun elindedir; O ne eşsiz bir görücü, ne eşsiz bir işiticidir! Onların O'ndan başka koruyucusu, kayırıcısı yoktur; çünkü O hükmünde kimseyi kendine ortak tutmaz!" Suat Yıldırım * 26-Sen şöyle söyle: "Ne kadar kaldıklarını asıl Allah bilir. Zira göklerin ve yerin gaybını bilmek O’na mahsustur. O öyle güzel görür, öyle güzel işitir ki!Oysa onların O’ndan başka hâmileri yoktur. O, kendi hükmüne kimseyi ortak yapmaz." de. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 26-De ki: "Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını Allâh daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O ne güzel görendir, ne güzel işitendir! Onların, O'ndan başka bir yardımcısı yoktur. Ve O, kendi hükmüne kimseyi ortak etmez." Şaban Piriş Meali * 26-De ki: “Ne kadar kaldıklarını en iyi Allah bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı Allah’a aittir. O ne güzel gören ve işitendir. Onların Allah’tan başka bir velisi yoktur. Otoritesine hiç kimseyi ortak etmez.” Ümit Şimşek Meali * 26-De ki: Onların ne kadar kaldığını en iyi Rabbim bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gizlilikleri Ona aittir. O ne güzel görür ve ne güzel işitir! Onlar için Ondan başka bir dost ve yardımcı yoktur. O, hükmüne hiç kimseyi ortak etmez. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 26-De ki: "Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. O'nun elindedir göklerin ve yerin gaybı. Ne güzel görendir O, ne güzel işitendir. Onların, O'ndan başka bir dostları da yoktur. Ve O, hükmüne hiç kimseyi ortak etmez." Yusuf Ali (English) * 26- Say: "(Allah) knows best how long they stayed: with Him is (the knowledge of) the secrets of the heavens and the earth: how clearly He sees, how finely He hears (everything)! They have no protector(2366) other than Him; nor does He share His Command w M. Pickthall (English) * 26- Say: Allah is Best Aware how long they tarried. His is the invisible of the heavens and the earth. How clear of sight is He and keen of hearing! They have no protecting friend beside Him, and He maketh none to share in His government. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 26- Bunların durdukları bu üç yüz dokuz sene müddet hakkında daha çok veya daha azdır, diye ihtilaf edecek olurlarsa. De ki: Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Çünkü Ashab-ı Kehf kendileri de "Ne kadar kaldığınızı Rabbiniz daha iyi bilir." (Kehf, 18/19) demişlerdi. Çünkü göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O ne güzel görendir, ne güzel işitendir. Onların Allah'tan başka bir yardımcısı yoktur. Yani Ashâb-ı Kehf "Allah çocuk edindi." (Kehf, 18/4) diyenlerden değildir. "O, hükmünde hiç kimseyi ortak etmez." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *25- Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar ve dokuz (yıl) daha kattılar,(25) 26- Dedi ki: "Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O, ne güzel görmekte ve ne güzel işitmektedir. O'nun dışında onların bir velisi yoktur. Kendi hükmünde hiç kimseyi ortak kılmaz." 27- Sana(26) Rabbinin Kitabından vahyedileni oku. O'nun sözlerini değiştirici yoktur ve O'nun dışında kesin olarak bir sığınacak (makam) bulamazsın.(27) 28- Sen de sabah akşam O'nun rızasını isteyerek Rablerine dua edenlerle birlikte sabret. Dünya hayatının (aldatıcı) süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan kaydırma.(28) Kalbini bizi zikretmekten gaflete düşürdüğümüz, kendi 'istek ve tutkularına (hevasına) ' uyan ve işinde aşırılığa gidene(29) itaat etme.(30) 29- Ve de ki: "Hak Rabbinizdendir; artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen küfre sapsın.(31) Şüphesiz biz zalimlere bir ateş hazırlamışız, onun duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmıştır.(32) Eğer onlar yardım isterlerse, katı bir sıvı(33) gibi yüzleri kavurup-yakan bir su ile yardım edilirler. Ne kötü bir içkidir o ve ne kötü bir destektir. AÇIKLAMA 25. Bu cümle, parantez içi bölümden hemen önceki konu ile ilgilidir. "Bazıları 'onlar beş kişidir altıncıları köpektir' derler...." Bazıları 'onlar mağarada üçyüz yıl kaldı derler', bazıları da (bu hesaplanan süreye) dokuz yıl ilave ederler." Biz 300 ve 309 yıllık sürelerin Allah'ın kendi sözü olarak değil, başkalarının bu konuyla ilgili kendi görüşleri olarak Kur'an'da belirtildiği görüşündeyiz. Bu görüş bir sonraki cümleye dayanmaktadır: "Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir." Eğer 25. ayetteki sözler Allah'ın kendi sözü olsaydı, bu cümle anlamsız olurdu. Hz. Abdullah ibn Abbas (r.a) da bunun Allah'ın sözü değil, hikayenin bir parçası olarak burada yer aldığını söylemiştir. 26. Kur'an mağarada uyuyanlar kıssasını anlattıktan sonra, surenin nazil olduğu dönemde Mekke'li müslümanların durumunu yorumlamaya başlar. 27. Bu, asla Peygamber'i (s.a) Mekke'li müşrikleri memnun etmek için Kur'an'da bazı değişiklikler yapmaya niyetlendiği (Allah korusun) ve onun böyle şeye yetkisi olmadığını belirten bir uyarı almasına neden olacak şekilde Kureyş liderleri ile bir uzlaşma yapmayı düşündüğü anlamına gelmez. Bu uyarı, görünüşte Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyor olmasına rağmen gerçekte kafirlere böyle bir uzlaşma ümidi beslememelerini söylemektedir: "Gönderdiğimiz Rasûlün Kur'an'da herhangi bir değişiklik yapmakla yetkili olmadığını kesinlikle anlamalısınız, çünkü o ancak kendisine vahyolunanı aktarmakla sorumludur. Eğer onu kabul etmek istiyorsanız, Alemlerin Rabbinden vahyolunduğu şekliyle tümünü kabul etmek zorundasınız. Eğer inkar etmek istiyorsanız, edebilirsiniz, fakat sizi memnun etmek için onda en ufak bir değişiklik yapılmayacağını anlamalısınız." Bu, kafirlerin sürekli tekrarladıkları şu soruya verilen cevaptır: "Ey Muhammed! Eğer senin davetinin tümüne inanmamız gerektiği konusunda ısrar ediyorsan, onda atalarımızın adet ve inançlarını destekler nitelikte bazı değişiklikler yap ki senin davetini kabul edelim. Bu bir uzlaşma teklifidir ve ancak bu halkımızı bölünmelerden kurtaracaktır." Kafirlerin bu isteğine Kur'an'ın çeşitli yerlerinde değinilmiş ve bu isteğe aynı cevap verilmiştir: "Apaçık ayetlerimiz onlara okunduğunda, bize kavuşmayı ummayanlar derler ki: "Başka bir Kur'an getir veya onda bazı değişiklikler yap' ...." (Yunus: 15) 28. Bu sözler Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap eder görünmektedir, fakat aslında Kureyş ulularını kastetmektedir. İbn Abbas'tan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre Kureyşli büyükler, Peygamber'e (s.a) , çoğunlukla onun yanında bulunan Bilal, Süheyb, Ammar, Habbab, İbn Mesud ve benzeri kimselerle oturmalarının şereflerini düşürdüğünü ve onları yanından gönderirse davetini öğrenmek için Peygamber'in meclisine katılabileceklerini söylerlerdi. Bunun üzerine Allah (c.c) şu ayeti indirdi.: "Nefsini sabah akşam rızasını isteyerek Rablerine yalvaranlarla beraber tut. Gözlerin onlardan başka yana sapmasın." (Kureyş büyüklerinin, zenginlerinin gelip senin yanına oturabilmesi için bu samimi, fakat fakir insanlardan yüz çevirmek mi istiyorsun?) Bu ayet Kureyşlilere şöyle demektedir: "Sizin zenginliğiniz, ihtişamınız ve gururlandığınız debdebenizin Allah ve Rasûlü katında hiç bir değeri yoktur. Bilakis bu fakir insanlar onların gözünde daha değerlidir. Çünkü onlar samimidirler ve her an Allah'ı anarlar." Nuh'un (a.s) gönderildiği kavmin büyüklerinin tutumu da aynı idi." Hz. Nuh'u kavmi böyle tenkit etmiştir: "Sana bizim basit görüşlü ayaktakımlarımızdan başkasının uyduğunu görmüyoruz." Hz. Nuh'ta onlara şöyle cevap vermişti: "Ben iman edenleri yanımdan kovacak değilim. Sizlerin gözlerinizin hor gördüğü kimseler için 'Allah onlara bir hayır vermeyecek' de demem. Allah onların içlerinde olanı daha iyi bilir" İzah için bkz. Hud: 27-31, En'am: 52, Hicr: 88. 29. Yani, "onun söylediklerine aldırma, ona itaat etme, onun isteklerini yerine getirme ve onun emirlerine uyma." 30. Arapça metin "Haktan dönen, bütün sınırları aşan ve burnunun doğrultusunda giden" anlamına da gelebilir. Her iki durumda da sonuç şudur: "Allah'tan gafil olan ve arzularının kölesi olan bir kimse kaçınılmaz bir şekilde bütün sınırları aşacak ve aşırılığın kurbanı olacaktır. Bu nedenle ona itaat eden kimse de aynı yolu izleyecek ve onun arkasından sapıklığa devam edecektir. 31. Bu ayet, Mağarada Uyuyanlar kıssasının kafirlere şu dersi vermek için anlatıldığını açığa çıkarmaktadır. Bu Rabbinizden gelen gerçektir: Dileyen kabul eder, dileyen reddeder. Fakat insanlar, Mağarada Uyuyanların inançlarından hiç bir taviz vermedikleri gibi Hak'dan da hiç bir taviz verilmeyeceğini anlamalıdırlar. Onlar inandık ve "Bizim Rabbimiz, yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbidir" diye ilan ettikten sonra Tevhid ilkesinden hiç bir taviz vermemişlerdir. Bu açıklamadan sonra onlar kavimleriyle hiç bir uzlaşma girişiminde bulunmamışlar, aksine şöyle demişlerdir: "Biz O'nu bırakıp da başka ilahları kabul etmeyiz. Çünkü böyle yaparsak biz saçma bir şey söylemiş oluruz." Bundan sonra kavimlerinden ve onların ilahlarından ayrılıp yanlarına hiç bir azık almaksızın mağaraya sığınmışlardır. Bundan sonra uyandıklarında tedirgin oldukları tek nokta, kavimlerinin kendilerini inançlarından dönmeye zorlamaları idi. Bunlara değindikten sonra Kur'an Peygamber'e (s.a) şöyle hitap eder. (Aslında bu sözler İslam düşmanlarını hedef almaktadır) : "Müşriklerle ve kafirlerle bir uzlaşma yapmak söz konusu değildir. Kabul etsinler, etmesinler, sen onlara Hakkı tebliğ et. Eğer kabul etmezlerse kendileri kötü bir sonla karşılaşacaklardır. Hakkı kabul edenlere gelince, onlar (ister genç, ister fakir ve zayıf kimseler, ister köle, isterse işçi olsunlar) Allah katında gerçek değere sahip olan kimselerdir ve sadece onlara ikram olunacaktır. Bu nedenle sen onlardan yüz çevirip, dünya nimetlerinin çoğuna sahip olsalar bile Allah'dan gafil ve arzularının kölesi olan zenginleri tercih etmemelisin." 32. " " kelimesi sözlükte bir çadırın kenarları anlamına gelir. Fakat burada cehennem hakkında kullanıldığında duman ve sıcaklığın ulaştığı cehennemin dış sınırları anlamına gelmektedir. Bazı müfessirlere göre bu, gelecek zamana delalet etmektedir. "... Onun dumanı onları çepeçevre kuşatacaktır." Yani ahirette cehennemin dumanı onları kuşatacaktır. Fakat biz onun dumanının, hakdan sapan zalimlerin bu dünyada iken kuşattığı ve onların bu dumandan kurtulamayacakları görüşündeyiz. 33. " " kelimesinin bir çok sözlük anlamı vardır. Bazılarına göre bu "kalın yağ tortusu"; bazılarına göre yeryüzündeki şeylerin buharlaşması sonucu oluşan "lav"; bazılarına göre de "eritilmiş maden" bazılarına göre ise "irin ve kan" anlamına gelir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *26. De ki: "Onların orada ne kadar kaldığını en iyi Allah bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gizli gerçekleri yalnızca O'nun elindedir; O ne eşsiz bir görücü, ne eşsiz bir işiticidir! Onların O'ndan başka koruyucusu-kayırıcısı yoktur; çünkü O hükmünde kimseyi kendine ortak tutmaz!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *26. De ki: Ne kadar durduklarını Allah Teâlâ daha iyi bilendir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı onun içindir. 0 ne güzel görür, ne güzel işitir!. Onlar için o'ndan başka bir yardımcı yoktur ve hükmünde hiç bir kimseyi ortak kılmaz. 26. Resulüm!. (De ki:) ashab-ı kehf in mağarada (ne kadar durduklarını Allah Teâlâ daha iyi bilendir) işte onların mağarada uyku halinde ne kadar kalmış olduklarını bize haber veriyor. Artık ondan daha doğru bir haber olabilir mi?. Yahut ehli kitabın bu husustaki haberleri muhteliftir ve asrı saadete kadar aradan ne kadar zaman geçtiğini ise ehli kitap vesaire doğru tâyin edemezler. 0 müddeti en doğru bilen ancak Allah Teâlâ'dır. (Göklerin ve yerin gaybı onun içindir) gaybı tam olarak bilmek o Yüce Yaratıcıya mahsustur, (o) Ezelî Yaratıcı (ne güzel görür), o'nun göremediği hiçbir şey bulunamaz. 0 Kerem Sahibi Yaratan (ne güzel işitir!.) o'nun göremediği işitemiyeceği gizli bir söz, bir dua ve niyaz yoktur. (Onlar için) göklerin ve yerin ahalisi için (Ondan) o Yüce Yaratıcıdan (başka yardımcı yoktur) o'ndan başka bir destekçi, bir yardımcı mevcut değildir, (ve hükmünde) kazasında ve gayba İlim hususunda (hiçbir kimseyi) bir olan zatına (ortak kılmaz) artık her hususta o hikmet sahibi Yaratıcıya sığınıp dayanmalıdır, o'nun bütün beyanatını, hikmetin kendisi ve sırf hakikat bilip tasdik ve yüceltmeye devam eylemelidir. Ashab-ı kehf'in bu kıssası, bu sûredeki dört kıssanın birincisini teşkil etmektedir. § Ashab-ı kehf'in özet olarak tercümei halleri: Şöyle ki: 1 - Kur'an-ı Kerim'de ashab-ı kehf'in garip kıssaları bir ibret ve uyanma vesilesi olmak üzere bildirilmiştir. Onların zamanları ve bulundukları yer tayin buyurulmamıştır. Bu hususa dair tefsirlerde ve tarih kitaplarında uzunca ve kesin olmayan beyanat vardır. Bu cümleden olarak deniliyor ki, ashab-ı kehf denilen genç bir zümre soylulardan kimseler idiler, Allah'ın birliğine inanıyorlardı. Hz. İsa'nın dini üzere yaşıyorlardı, adları: Telmiha, Mekselmina, Meslina, Mernûs, Dedernus, Şazenuş, Keşef tetayyuş idi. Kendilerine tâbi olan köpeğin adı da Kıtmir idi. 2 - Ashab-ı Kehf denilen bir zümre, Tarsus veya Efsûs veya Dekinos denilen bir şehir ahalisinden idiler. 0 tarihte Hiristiyanlık mahiyetini kaybetmiş, Rum hükümdarı olan Dekyanus, halkı putperestliğe sevketmekte bulunmuş idi. Bu gençleri de kendi bâtıl dinine davet etmiş, kabu etmedikleri takdirde bunları öldüreceğini söylemişti. Bu gençler ise ağlamışlar, tevhit dininden ayrılamayacaklarını söylemişlerdi. Zalim hükümdar bunlara bir mühlet vermiş, kendisi de geçici olarak başka bir şehre çıkıp gitmişti. Bu gençler de başlarının çaresini aramışlar, o civardaki "Necius" adındaki bir dağda bulunan bir mağaraya gidip kapanmışlardı. Bu mağaranın Tarsusun kuzeybatısında, ondan üç saatlik bir mesafade bulunan bir dağın eteğinde bulunduğu müslümanlarca sanılmaktadır. Hrstiyanlar da buna bir takım azizlerin bir hapishanesi bulunmuş gözüyle bakmaktadır. Burası herkesçe bir ziyaret yeridir. 3 - Hükümdar Dekyanus, hükümet merkezine dönmüş, bu gençlerin böyle mağaraya gidip saklanmış olduklarını haber alınca orada ölüp kalmları için mağaranın kapısını kapattırmıştı. Diğer iki mühim zat ise ashab-ı kehf'in adlarını, haberlerini iki kurşun lâvhaya yazarak orada saklamışlardı. Tâ ki, bu vasıta ile o gençlerin hallerine ileride muttali olacak zatlar ortaya çıksın da onların o dindarca haberleri meçhul kalmasın. Bu levhaya da "rekim" denilmiştir. 4 - Dekyanus, bir müddet daha yaşamış, sonra ölmüş, bulunduğu muhitte birçok değişiklikler meydana gelmiş, ahalinin bir kısmı putperest bir halde kalmış, diğer bir kısmı da Allah'ın birliğine inanmıştı. Aradan böylece asırlar geçmiş, o havalide mümin, salih bir zat hükümdar olmuştu. Adı Tendüvis imiş. Altmış sekiz sene hükümdarlıkta bulunmuş, memleketindeki insanlar, fırkalara ayrılmışlar idi. Onlardan bir kısmı Allah'a ve, ahirete imân etmişlerdi, diğer bir kısmı ise bunları inkâr ediyorlardı. Dindar olan bu hükümdar, onların inkârlarından çok üzülmüştü, bâtıl ehlinin hak ehlinden, fazla olduğunu görünce gece ve gündüz ağlıyor, yarabbü. Bu kavme haşri nesrin gerçekleşeceğine dair şahitlik edecek bir harika göster diye duada, niyazda bulunuyordu. 5 - Ashab-ı Kehf ise üçyüz dokuz seneden beri o mağarada uyuyup kalmışlardı. Cenab-ı Hak, kendilerini harikulade bir şekilde muhafaza etmişti. Bir aralık bir kimse o mağaranın önünde kendi koyunları için bir hazire = ağıl yapmış, bu sebeple mağaranın kapısı tekrar açılmış idi. İçindeki gençler ise sıhhatleri, neş'eleri yerinde olarak uyanmışlardı. 6 - Vaktaki, gençler uyandılar, henüz yatmış oldukları günde bulunduklarını sandılar, içlerinden Telmiha'yı gizlice şehre gönderdiler kendilerine erzak getirmesini, ve şehrin ahvalinden haberdar olmalarını istiyorlardı. 0 zat, çıkıp şehre gelince her şeyin değişmiş olduğunu görerek hayrette kaldı. Kendisinin elindeki pek eski zamanlara ait gümüş akçe ise herkesin nazarı dikkatini celbetti, o zatın eski bir hazineyi elde etmiş olduğunu sanıverdiler ve onun sözlerine bakarak cinnet getirmiş olduğuna inandılar. Sonunda işi tetkike başladılar, mağaraya gelip diğer gençleri de orada ibadet ve itaatle meşgul görüp şaşırıverdiler. Oradaki o eski lâvhalarda bu gençlerin tarihî hayatını göstermiş oluyordu. 7 - Mağaradaki o gençleri görenler durumu hükümdarları Tendüvis'e gidip haber verdiler. Hükümdar hemen mağaraya koşup geldi, öyle asırlardan beri mağarada yatıp kalmış gençleri gördü, onların o harikulade hayatını anlayarak duasının kabul edilmiş olduğundan dolayı, Cenab'ı Hak'ka şükretti. Çünkü haşir ve nesrin imkânına ait istediği bir harika, bir kuvvetli delil bu şekilde vücude gelmiş bulunuyordu. Bu olaydan sonra artık o gençler hayatı terk ederek o mağara içinde defnedilip kaldılar. 0 mağaranın yanında bir mescit inşa edildi, o gençlerin adlarını devam ettirmek için bununla da hizmet edilmek istenildi. Allah'ın rahmeti onların üzerine olsun.